Traditionally, as a connector such as a multi-electrode connector for which a high fitting force is required, a lever type connector including a lever (equivalent to a fitting operation member) for facilitating the fitting operation is used (refer to a patent document 1). In the lever type connector, the lever is rotatably attached to one of a pair of connector housings which are fitted to each other, and by rotating the lever, the two connector housings are engaged or disengaged by the operation of a cam mechanism provided between the lever and the other connector housing.